1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a drawing apparatus which are applied to an electronic camera and draws an image of a picture and a character in a target image in response to an operation of a pointing device such as a touch panel, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a touch panel is set on a monitor, and a target image is displayed on the monitor. When a user slides a pen tip on the touch panel in order to draw or write an image and a character on the image of the monitor, a position of the touched point is repetitively output from the touch panel, and a computer draws an image of a locus along a series of torched points on the target image. As the drawing processing proceeds, the displayed image on the monitor is also updated. The image on which the drawing processing is performed is recorded in a recording medium in response to a recording operation.
However, a resolution of an image (the number of pixels) is different between an image for drawing and an image for displaying. The image for displaying is generated by performing resolution changing processing (the number of pixels converting processing) on the image for drawing. That is, every time that a touched point is detected, drawing processing and resolution changing processing with respect to the image on which the drawing processing has been performed are executed, so that especially, for a high resolution image, a delay of the processing may occur. More specifically, drawing and displaying the touched locus cannot follow the movement of the pen tip.